


A Moment of Serenity

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Multi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Stoffel and Valtteri just want to spend a quiet night together.Kimi and Nando, oblivious to their relationship, walk in on them.





	A Moment of Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Valttoffel fics being posted today, but they are both just such innocent clouds that it works :3  
> And Kimi/Nando is one of my weaknesses, so this was perfect

“Hi Val…” Stoffel still looked a little apprehensive as he opened the door for the Finn. Valtteri offered him a small smile, hesitated, but then leaned in to place a quick kiss on the Belgian’s lips.

Their relationship was still relatively new, and both men still had a lot to get used to. Still, they shared a sense of calmness which made it easy for them to be around each other. Their life was pretty much chaos every day, and to be able to just take a moment, to relax in each others presence… both men looked forward to it every day.

Stoffel smiled at Valtteri and tugged him in direction of the couch. Valtteri grinned and sat down, leaning back against the armrest and allowing Stoffel to cuddle close, the Belgian’s head resting on his chest.

“Comfy…” Stoffel murmured, pressing a kiss to Valtteri’s neck.

“Good.” Valtteri answered, rubbing his back a little. Stoffel hummend and closed his eyes, melting into Valtteri’s embrace. He felt safe in the man’s arms, and he loved being around him. 

Valtteri noticed Stoffel was struggling to stay awake, his eyes fluttered closed more and more often.

“You can sleep.” Valtteri whispered. Stoffel hummed and tilted his head up, smiling a little groggily before closing the gap between them, softly moving his lips over Val’s. Valtteri sighed and kissed back, experimentally licking at the seam of Stoffel’s lips.

They were so caught up in each other that they failed to hear the commotion just outside their room.

Kimi had arrived at their door, sighing in boredom and checking his phone to see if it was really the right room. He wanted to see Valtteri after the race, as he always did, just to make sure his mini-me was okay.

“Kimi? What you doing here?” someone spoke up behind him. Kimi turned to come face to face with Fernando, the Spaniard’s face scrunched up in confusion. Kimi raised an eyebrow.

“I’m visiting Valtteri, what are you doing here?” he retorted. Fernando frowned even more and pointed at the door.

“Is Stoffel’s room.” he said. Kimi scoffed.

“No, it’s Valtteri’s room, he texted me the number himself.” Kimi grumbled. Fernando glared at him and fished a keycard out of his pocket with a triumphant look.

“I can prove am at the right room.” he said smugly, pushing Kimi away a little and making a show out of putting the keycard into the reader, smiling when the lock beeped to signal it being unlocked. 

“I told you it’s Stoffel’s room.” Fernando said, pushing the door open. Kimi looked inside and almost choked on his next insults.

“Valtteri?” he said. Fernando turned as well.

“Stoff?” 

The two man looked up, matching blushes on their faces. Stoffel was still sprawled over Valtteri, the Finn’s broad arms wrapped around him. They probably should have moved away from each other, but they were frozen.

“What are you doing with my waffle!” Fernando screeched. Kimi huffed and got in between him and the two younger man.

“Your ‘waffle’ probably started this all.” he growled. Fernando folded his arms over his chest and scoffed.

“No. Stoff is way too innocent.” he muttered. 

Stoffel meanwhile gave Valtteri a slightly frightened look and cuddled closer, hiding his face in the Finn’s neck with an embarrassed groan. Valtteri huffed and kissed his cheek, trying not to smile. Stoffel looked up at him, tilting his head to the side for a moment, before chuckling softly.

Kimi and Fernando noticed the little moment between the youngsters and both fell quiet. Fernando suddenly had to struggle not to squeal at their cuteness, and even Kimi was smiling slightly when Valtteri fondly brushed his fingers over Stoffel’s cheek.

“How long?” Kimi asked. Valtteri peeked up at him.

“Only since about three weeks…” Valtteri muttered. Stoffel nodded.

“He comforted me when I got the McLaren news.” he murmured, lowering his eyes. Valtteri squeezed his waist, and Stoffel gratefully looked back up to him.

“I love you.” he blurted out suddenly, even though it was probably way too soon. Valtteri seemed surprised, but then his face softened again.

“Love you too.” he whispered, pulling Stoffel in, humming contently as their lips brushed together again. 

Kimi knew this was his cue to leave, but Fernando seemed oblivious to that, still looking at the two younger man as if he was looking at two puppies. Kimi sighed and grabbed the Spaniard’s elbow, pulling him in direction of the door. 

“No… 5 more minutes.” Nando said with a pout. Kimi rolled his eyes and moved his arm over the man’s shoulders, making it easier for him to guide the Spaniard away.

Stoffel and Valtteri didn’t notice them leaving, and Kimi pretended not to hear Stoffel’s soft moan as he was closing the door behind them.

“What was that?” Nando growled.

“I sneezed.” KImi said curtly. Fernando frowned.

“What? Was no sneeze!” he exclaimed hotly. Kimi sighed, keeping his arm securely wrapped around Fernando’s shoulders as they walked away from the apartment.

“They are growing up.” he said. “And we’re getting old, just let it go.” 

Fernando grumbled something in Spanish, but then rested his head against Kimi’s shoulder as they waited for the elevator to arrive.

“Grow up too fast. Is unfair.” he sighed. Kimi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Fernando’s temple.

“I completely agree.”


End file.
